


You Make Quarantine Better

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Treebros, facetime calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: Even though they are separated due to quarantine, Evan and Connor are still in love.
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Cynthia Murphy, Connor Murphy & Larry Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	You Make Quarantine Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxmy_chemical_romance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmy_chemical_romance/gifts).



> I’m taking requests on my Tumblr and @Connor_Evan requested this! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, I will warn you, I suck at writing Treebros, so my apologies in advance, this is really bad

“This is so boring,” Connor sighed.

“What do you mean!” Larry exclaimed, “baseball is the most exciting sport! You have to pay attention to what is happening.” 

Connor shook his head in disagreement.

Larry had found some old recordings of baseball games, and he sat everyone down to watch them so the Murphy’s could have ‘quality family time.’ However, Larry was the only one enjoying himself. Cynthia tried to make an effort to understand the game, nodding as Larry rambled on about the certain games they watched. Connor was pretty sure Zoe had fallen asleep. She was curled up into the end of the couch, her head resting on the arm. 

Connor rubbed his temples as he got up.

“Connor, where are you going?” Cynthia asked.

“I’m calling my boyfriend. Evan is more exciting than this game.” 

Just as Larry was about to protest, some action happened on the TV. 

“LOOK AT THIS PLAY! CYNTHIA, ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS! ZOE! ZOE WAKE UP THIS IS IMPORTANT!” Larry cheered. 

“Yes dear,” Cynthia nodded as Zoe awoke with a startle. Connor chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his room. 

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket as he closed the door behind him. He fell onto the bed as he scrolled through his contacts, finding the one that said “Ev.” He clicked on the FaceTime button. It rang three times before it connected, and Evan’s smiling face was on the screen. 

“Hey Con! What’s up?” Evan asked.

“Larry is being boring again, so I called you,” Connor rolled his eyes.

Evan frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Connor realized his mistake. He was complaining about his father when Evan’s wasn’t even a part of his life anymore.

“I shouldn’t be complaining…” Connor shrugged, unable to figure out what to say. He decided to change the subject.

“So um… what are you up to?”

“I was just trying to clean up the house a little bit before my mom came home,” Evan explained.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to interrupt you-” 

“Nononono! You are completely fine!” Evan stopped Connor, “I would actually enjoy your company… the house is really quiet.” 

Connor felt a smile creep on his face. He loved talking to Evan more than anything. 

“So how have you been holding up?” Connor asked. 

Evan shrugged as he held a pile of wet towels in his arms, shoving them in his dryer, “It’s been okay. It’s not fun, but it’s… giving me time to think things through more. You?” 

Connor nodded, “I can agree. Zoe has been giving me company. Have you talked to Jared or Alana at all?”

“A couple times over call,” Evan replied, “they seem to be thriving.” 

“Y’know, I really miss you,” Connor sighed.

“I know, I miss you dearly. But just remember, when this is all over, we can go have our perfect date,” Evan gave him a hopeful smile through the camera. 

“We’ll go to the orchard and À La Mode, right?” Connor asked.

“Of course.” 

Connor smiled, “I love you so much.” 

Evan blushes, “I love you too.”

“I love you more,” Connor challenged.

“No! I love you more!” 

“No, I love you the most-”

“MOM, CONNOR AND EVAN ARE BEING GROSS AGAIN!”

Connor jumps, his eyes widening as he hears Zoe across the house. He forgot how thin the walls were. Evan gave Connor a concerned look. Connor burst into laughter, Evan joining him once he realized what happened. 

“Even if we can’t see each other, you make quarantine better,” Evan stated. 

“You do too. So… what else should we do for our date after quarantine?”

Evan’s eyes lit up, “Well…”

Connor allowed Evan to ramble on about how they could go hiking, observe trees, and have a picnic. Connor loved listening to Evan’s excited and awkward, but clear voice. Connor listened closely to Evan. 

“Oh! Does bird watching sound fun?” Evan asked, “that’s a hobby I’ve always wanted to try…”

“Of course my love.” 

“Also, what are your thoughts on…” Evan paused, “Hey Connor, could I call you later? My mom just pulled in.”

Connor nodded, a little disappointed that the call had to end. 

“Okay. I love you Con,” Evan said softly. 

“I love you too Ev.” 

Evan hung up, his face disappearing. Connor laid in his bed for a moment, quickly beginning to ache for Evan’s company. 

Connor got up and traveled down the stairs again, remembering the date Evan was planning. Connor felt himself light up inside. He really hoped quarantine would end soon. He needed to see Evan the minute it was over with.


End file.
